


Poland and Reichtangle are found out.

by Cherryplasy11



Series: Reich gets a second Chance. [3]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Baby, Children, Hiding, M/M, Minor Violence, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Reich and Poland have a little girl that is already a year old. They are found out by the other countries.In other news, Britain, France, and Germany know to not fuck with a very pissed off Reichtangle.
Relationships: Reichtangle/Poland
Series: Reich gets a second Chance. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036620
Kudos: 3





	Poland and Reichtangle are found out.

Reichtangle sat on the ground as he played with his daughter, which was completely grey. Countries don't get flags till they're 5, and conveniently that's when the child's hybrids would be revealed, constantly they all are Poland was out at a meeting meaning it was just him and the little girl. She was playing With one of Reich's old toys. A boy on a bicycle. She was wearing a pink dress.

It was a long bumpy road for the small family. The two had to keep their small relationship a secret because the other countries would try and take the two away from Reichtangle. The child because of Third and Poland because Reichtangle is supposedly violent. He checked the time and got up. The girl looks up and made grubby hands. Reich smiled and picked her up. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic container, “ Ko get plueberries for mama.“ The German said, The girl smiled and ran out. The German got some baskets and went out to get some apples. He got the ladder and sat it against the tree. Going up he made sure the apples were ripe before picking them, leaving the ones that weren’t. He made sure that the girl was close before continuing on the next tree. 

Poland would be flying home in a few hours and Reichtangle wanted to surprise the other with either blackberry coffee plesniak or szarlotka. He got down and sat the ladder away once the girl ran over with a container. He smiled and went over as she struggled to put it on the counter. Putting it up there he picked her up. She barely knew how to speak, Her vocal cords not fully working. The parents had accepted she may never become a country due to Reichtangles genes mixing in, and with how Poland always came back after being took over,

a new flag, an old country. 

Reichtangle started on dinner when there was a knock at the door. Quickly he hid his daughter in the trap door room that was in her room. (It was made of metal and had a light in, He made sure she had enough Items to keep her occupied and closed it. Covering it with a rug. He hated leaving her alone like that but he knew that Poland wasn't supposed to be home and that he would've never knocked. He opened the door and saw Britain, Germany, and France. Allowing them in he walked to the side. Looking away. "Is zomezing vrong?" He asked, venom In his voice. Aside from Germany, He hated them. It was them that decided to have him go into the forest, it was them that torn Austria-Hungry apart...

It was them that turned his love against him.

"We heard that you may have a child," Britain said. "Vu know as vell as I do zat I'fe peen alone for 100 years." The Germans said. "Well news got around that you and Poland are married," France said. Her hand on her hip. "If Boland did vant to date me, Vy vould he?" The German said. Germany looked up in knowing and saw his grandfather's mouth outline form. "Poland never zaid anything, why did you think zat a child would be here?" He said. Reich in thank of his grandson. "Nonsense. You know Poland is to never come here until we get proof of the child!" Britain said.

What?

"Vat?" Glaring Reich stood up full. Germany sensed danger and tried to get the three of them out. " _Verlassen. Meine. Familie..."_ He grabbed the front of Britain's shirt as France backed away, Germany already out the door and waiting. " _Allein!"_ He threw Britain at the wall by France before he heard someone cry out. "ZATRZYMAĆ!" Looking to see Poland who ran to Reichtangle. Hugging the other Reich hugged back and spawned his wings. Wrapping them around Poland and curling down. He cuddled the other and glared at France and Britain. "Leaffe." He said, A low demonic growl in his throat. Poland moved his wings to where The two couldn't see the couple. 

The front door slammed shut and Reich let his guard down finally. The wings dissipated and the couple could make out faint crying. The two rushed to their daughter's aide. The german kept the two in his lap while Poland held their daughter to stop her crying. "we have to hide for a while." Poland said. "They're hell-bent on getting me and her." The German thought. "Trabtoor, Tunnels." Poland nodded. "I'll get her set up," Poland said. "are there beds down there?" The German nodded. "CHust plankets und billovs." The German said. The German left so Poland could fix their daughter up and went to get food. The last time he's been down there was when he found out about the egg staying. He knew that if the worst came Poland and the child would be able to hide. He put them in a bag knowing that if they were to come up here it would have to be quick. The girl was set and everything needed was grabbed(Including a small pistol.). Reich lifted the rug, Poland went down first, then the child, then him. The rug rolled back over the door. The German went to a wall and pushed revealing a small tunnel, Poland picked the child up and walked in, Reich looking behind and closing the door. Locking it with 3 separate padlocks. This is where Third hid with Germany when he came here. 

The two went along the hall, Coming to a dead-end, Reich pushed to his left and opened the door. A small room with two beds and a small living area there. He pushed to the right and a dining room and kitchen were there. Going down a bit he pushed the door to show a bathroom and to the left, he pushed to reveal a playroom. "How did you-" "Ven zee egg sduck, I made ein few Hadchustments. Arh ! Zo if zee vorst came... Vu tvo could hide..." Reich tangle said. The beds were made and the two laid the girl down and gave her a stuffed animal. Poland and Reichtangle changed. Knowing it would just be easier to fall asleep and make a plan for the next few weeks. How they were going to keep the girl calm and how they were going to keep the other countries off their backs. They looked at each other and sighed. "Night Miłość" German nodded and hugged Poland close. Keeping him close. 


End file.
